


Rosa Efêmero

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Brasil!au, Chenbaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Yaoi, folclore brasileiro, lendas, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: No coração do Pará, um estudante de biologia se redescobre como amante da natureza e desenvolve uma paixonite por um homem misterioso, que ninguém parecia conhecer mas que passava noites em claro consigo.Kim Jongdae acreditava em muitas coisas: em destino, amor verdadeiro... Seria possível que ele começasse a acreditar em lendas?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rosa Efêmero

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente publicada no meu perfil do Spirit!  
> Créditos pela revisão de texto para a Dulce, um amor de pessoa <3

_Azul Duradouro_

Quando pequeno, Jongdae não imaginava que seria um biólogo. Se lhe dissessem que talvez fosse uma profissão interessante, riria de pavor.

Costumava ter muito medo até da própria sombra e quase desmaiava quando os pais diziam que o levariam para a praia ou para o sítio que tinham na ilha de Jeju, cheio dos insetos mais aterrorizantes possíveis. Tinha crescido na cidade, e como todo bom garoto mimado não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ficar em contato com a natureza. Seu amor por plantas ou animais se resumia ao gatinho da família, um persa de quatro anos que atendia — quando estava de bom humor — pelo nome de Thunder, e ao peixinho dourado que tinha quando era mais novo, cujo nome já não se lembrava mais.

Como toda boa história de vida tem um belo plot twist, o seu aconteceu logo no fim do ensino médio, quando viajou por uma semana com a turma para a Austrália, onde fizeram muitas atividades incríveis das quais jamais imaginaria que iria gostar. Mergulho era uma delas. Foram para Queensland, onde teve a oportunidade ímpar de se apaixonar pela natureza pela primeira vez. A começar pelo ar puro, pelas árvores e pelas águas cristalinas.

Sequer prestou atenção nos amigos durante a semana que passou voando. Os dias se dividiram entre idas às praias e aos clubes mais famosos da vida noturna por ali, e no último dia confirmou que sua vida estava prestes a virar de cabeça para baixo: bastou um mergulho na famosa Grande Barreira de Corais. Nunca superaria aquele frio na barriga e o medo do desconhecido, a adrenalina que sentiu enquanto esperava as orientações do guia para que pulassem do barco em direção ao mar azul claro. Quando ficou submerso, era como se nada mais pudesse lhe atingir no mundo.

Olhava ao redor e via todas aquelas cores incríveis que nunca havia tido coragem de ver, todos os animais, todas as plantas… se não estivesse com o equipamento, teria ficado boquiaberto e se afogado em questão de segundos. Alguns peixes pequenos roçavam seus pés, curiosos, nadando em um bando diminuto, e Jongdae sentiu-se como a Pequena Sereia ou algo do gênero. Queria muito poder tirar os trajes de mergulho e sentir os peixinhos em sua pele, mas logo focou no que tinha que fazer: seguir o cronograma do passeio e não causar problemas. De qualquer forma, algo lhe dizia que voltaria àquele lugar mágico algum dia.

Enquanto retornava para a Coréia do Sul de avião, dividindo um fone de ouvido com o colega de classe — Park Chanyeol —, decidiu que iria para a faculdade fazer Biologia e não Jornalismo.

•••

Kim Jongdae era cheio de crendices, ao mesmo tempo que era cético ao extremo para algumas coisas. Não era teísta, mas acreditava muito em destino e em causa e efeito. Acreditava também que, se fizesse o bem, conseguiria viver uma vida boa e sem empecilhos, recebendo apenas o bem. Que casamentos funcionavam e que existia amor eterno. Não sabia o quanto a vida lhe chutaria até que todas essas crenças se tornassem meros contos de fada. 

O primeiro chute na bunda que a vida lhe deu foi durante a faculdade. Se descobriu gay no primeiro ano, depois de passar a maior vergonha de sua vida em um jogo de futebol americano. Era obrigatório que fizessem parte de pelo menos um clube de esportes, e entre ginástica rítmica e futebol, pensou que esse último seria sua melhor escolha possível. Durante o primeiro treino, que servia como uma triagem para o time, não conseguiu acertar um passe sequer. Não era lento e disso se orgulhava, mas definitivamente seu coração não estava ali. Toda vez que encostava na bola a plateia de estudantes fazia ecoar as risadas mais malignas que já ouvira em toda a sua vida, e só conseguia sentir medo dos olhares fulminantes do capitão. 

Nunca se esqueceria do nome do capitão. Oh Sehun era alto, tinha cara de bravo e também era muito habilidoso em qualquer esporte que se dispusesse a fazer, capaz de ser literalmente qualquer coisa. Estudava no quarto ano de Literatura e simplesmente se encaixava em todos os grupos, até mesmo no dos estudiosos; não era à toa que chamavam ele de cristalzinho da faculdade. 

Sehun não era conhecido por ter um temperamento fácil e estourou, perdeu a linha no que parecia ter sido o centésimo passe errado de Jongdae. Partiu para cima do estudante de Biologia, com as mãos fechadas em punho e tudo o que tinha direito, segurou ele pela camiseta preta e o ergueu do chão, o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos. Mal ouviu quando o treinador gritou para que parasse, incapaz de escapar de um ímpeto de fúria; não era uma pessoa ruim, muito pelo contrário. Poucas coisas lhe tiravam do eixo daquele jeito e nunca havia apresentado comportamento agressivo. Sua respiração acelerada batia contra o rosto do mais novo, que se encolhia em suas mãos, os olhos fechados com força. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho dele, levando Sehun de volta à realidade. Estavam sendo separados pelos professores que acompanhavam a seletiva.

Mais tarde, ficaram apenas os dois para trás na faculdade, intimados pelo diretor em pessoa a limparem o vestiário, já que a única alternativa àquilo era uma advertência. Uma advertência colocava em risco o histórico perfeito de Sehun. Os dois se entenderam muito bem. Jongdae estava evitando o olhar dele, tentando disfarçar o quanto ainda estava tremendo de medo, até que lhe chamasse a atenção. Depois de uma encarada mais longa, percebeu que o capitão ficava muito bonito na camisa cinza-escuro que usava para ir às aulas, o cabelo úmido penteado para trás. Ele se aproximou e, depois de alguns segundos — que pareceram horas — beijou o menor. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ele retribuiu, contrariando todas as convicções que julgava ter até aquele momento.

Foram, ou tentaram ser, felizes por seis meses. Foi um namoro às escondidas, longe dos olhos das pessoas da faculdade que acreditavam que eles se odiavam e tinham jurado a morte um ao outro desde o primeiro dia. A única coisa que Sehun tinha lhe jurado era amor eterno. E proteção, porque sabia que era o primeiro de Jongdae e que ele ficaria muito machucado se o largasse. Entre outras mentirinhas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido depois de uma noite de sexo.

Sehun nunca cumpriu suas promessas e lá se foi a parte de Jongdae que acreditava em amor eterno e em carinhas bonitos e populares que ficavam com os nerds descoordenados. Talvez clichês realmente não existissem.

Se nunca tivesse ficado com o capitão, jamais teria perdido um ano na faculdade. Suas notas sofreram o impacto do término junto com ele, e de repente Jongdae se viu deixado para trás, renegado à turma que surgisse no ano seguinte, mas se reergueu com o pensamento de que nada era por acaso. Teceu objetivos — que não existiam enquanto estava com Sehun, traçou planos e imaginou um futuro, um caminho que deveria seguir. Enfiou a cara nos livros e assim foi pelo resto do curso, que lhe rendeu algumas poucas amizades.

A compensação de suas noites mal dormidas veio em forma do demônio que era o TCC. Durante o curso tinha se destacado em todas as eletivas que envolviam ecossistemas aquáticos, e um de seus professores lhe deu a sugestão de fazer uma pesquisa envolvendo a Floresta Amazônica e o Rio Amazonas.

Jongdae passou alguns dias em estado de choque. A Floresta ficava do outro lado do mundo e a sugestão lhe parecia fora de alcance, um pouco impossível. Ela implicava na discussão sobre problemas ambientais graves e sobre a cultura dos nativos que viviam no local. Seu problema não era o dinheiro, já que tudo seria custeado pela faculdade por causa de uma bolsa de pesquisa científica que serviria de apoio para seu TCC, mas sim o medo. Aquele mesmo frio na barriga que havia sentido quando estava na Austrália, anos antes de estar naquela situação.

Mas algo lhe dizia que, no fundo, o que lhe movia era o medo do desconhecido. A curiosidade.

•••

Aceitou, e em menos de uma semana se viu embarcando em um avião para o aeroporto de Santarém, em um município do Pará. Ficaria perto do Rio Arapiuns, em uma pousada que ficava próxima de uma cachoeira que era uma atração turística. Jongdae não sabia o que esperar além das temperaturas extremamente altas e uma umidade mais elevada ainda. Segundo o roteiro que tinha em mãos quando desembarcou, a cereja do bolo só viria dali a duas semanas: o Rio Amazonas.

A pousada era um verdadeiro mimo. Era um conjunto de chalés que beirava o rio que passava ali por dentro, muito convidativo. Havia um deck de madeira, uma escada e mesinhas, onde funcionava uma espécie de bar que estava fechado por ainda ser muito cedo. Viu alguns hóspedes aproveitando o rio calmo com os filhos, que olharam para ele por alguns segundos antes de voltarem a brincar. Foi recebido por uma mulher simpática e aparentemente jovem, apesar das marcas de expressão em seus olhos. Provavelmente era alguém que sorria muito. Marta era a única pessoa da vila que falava inglês e seria sua guia em quase todos os passeios que faria a partir do terceiro dia.

Queria muito explorar as redondezas e descobrir mais sobre o lugar onde estava hospedado, mas não havia muito a se fazer: assim que entrou no simpático chalé verde claro e deixou as malas encostadas contra uma parede, caiu no sono na cama de casal enorme que ficava no meio do cômodo. Não se incomodou nem em se cobrir, porque a dor de cabeça que sentia não lhe permitia esses caprichos. O jet lag era uma maldição antiga e persistente.

Ficou “derrubado” até que não houvesse mais luz do sol do lado de fora. Sua cabeça ainda girava e sentia-se um pouco indisposto, mas nada que fosse insuportável. Um cheiro gostoso invadia todas as paredes do chalé, como se fosse algum fantasma lhe implorando para que comesse alguma coisa. Sorriu, finalmente se dando conta de que estava a um passo de se tornar um biólogo de verdade, com diploma e todas as regalias possíveis.

Deixou uma ligação em aberto para um de seus amigos, Kim Junmyeon, enquanto trocava de roupa e lavava o rosto. Falaram por breves minutos, já que era cedo na Coréia e o rapaz precisava ir trabalhar, mas algo naquela conversa deixou Jongdae infinitamente mais confortável, como se estivesse pronto para encarar o mundo. 

Por sorte, não tinha muitas restrições com relação à comida; quando chegou no restaurante que ficava um pouco afastado dos chalés, entre as árvores, descobriu que o jantar era um caldo com camarão, tapioca e temperos cujos nomes não conseguiu pronunciar. Sequer sabia falar o nome do prato sem engasgar, mas tinha que concordar que o sabor era incrível. Um pouco picante, mas incrível e totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado a comer. Teria que ir com calma nas comidas ou sairia do Brasil com alguns — muitos — quilinhos a mais. Poucos hóspedes estavam jantando ali, talvez pela quantidade de restaurantes interessantes ao redor de onde estavam, talvez pelo horário. 

Jongdae não se demorou tanto, resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores mesmo que fosse tarde da noite, para espairecer um pouco e aproveitar o som da natureza. Pela primeira vez estava em um lugar onde não havia o barulho constante de carros, buzinas, pessoas falando alto e máquinas funcionando. Podia ouvir o ruído de alguns animais muito pertinho dali, mata adentro, e o barulho gostoso da água do rio correndo preguiçosamente. Era o som da paz.

Sentou-se em um dos balanços de madeira na beira do deck, de frente para o rio. As águas verdes, iluminadas pela luz fraca dos postes, entregava a profundidade: não era extremamente fundo, mas Jongdae chutava que a água provavelmente batia em sua cintura. Suspirou, sentindo que sua dor de cabeça aos poucos ia embora, como se a comida tivesse lhe deixado melhor, a letargia lhe tomando mais uma vez, por mais que tentasse ficar acordado; talvez fosse a brisa fresca batendo em seu rosto.

Deixou o chinelo na beira do deck e resolveu sentar ali na beiradinha, colocando a pontinha dos pés na água gelada. Seu corpo ficou todinho arrepiado a princípio, desacostumado, e aos poucos conseguiu relaxar, balançando os pés lentamente como se fosse a única pessoa daquele lugar.

— Eu não teria coragem de colocar meus pés na água a essa hora da noite. — Uma voz aveludada e extremamente carregada de um sotaque que não sabia identificar soou atrás de si. Em coreano. Jongdae se assustou, quase caindo na água, sendo amparado pelo estranho. — Também não daria um mergulho. 

Ele riu baixinho do constrangimento do estrangeiro. Jongdae olhou para cima, curioso a respeito da identidade do rapaz; era um jovem extremamente bonito. Como poucas pessoas eram. Ele estava vestido com uma camiseta amarela e um jeans bem ajustado, como se estivesse indo ao shopping ou a algum lugar que não fosse uma pousada no meio do mato. Os cabelos dele eram castanhos e os olhos… não sabia muito bem. Diria que eram da cor do mel, ou da água do rio quando estava iluminada. Eram lindos. Levou alguns segundos para se recompor.

— Não tem perigo algum, eu já estudei a região previamente. Aqui é uma área segura.

O estranho assentiu, um sorriso ladino e sedutor brincando em seus lábios. Parecia sentir orgulho na mesma medida em que debochava.

— Então você é estudioso? Que bom. Mas eu não mergulharia em um rio sem supervisão. 

— Você está aqui. Ou vai me dizer que deixaria eu me afogar?

Jongdae sorriu, retribuindo aquele jeito meio engraçado de flertarem com olhares. 

— Deixaria. Posso saber o nome da vítima? 

— Kim Jongdae. — Estendeu a mão para ele e foi rapidamente acolhido com um aperto firme.

— Byun Baekhyun. Foi um prazer, mas devo retornar ao meu chalé. — Deu uma piscadinha na direção dele. 

Acompanhou-o com os olhos, ainda balançado com a presença do Byun. Ele sumiu por entre as árvores, indo em uma direção totalmente oposta a dos chalés.

Foi o começo do que seriam duas semanas muito intensas.

  
  


No segundo dia, teve a oportunidade de avançar um pouco na pesquisa. Marta levou-lhe para conhecer a reserva extrativista e os animais endêmicos da região, como alguns peixes, macacos, onças e jacarés. Jongdae sentia-se embriagado pela diversidade naquele lugar, e por mais que soubesse que a guia estava com horário contado, não conseguiu evitar sentar no meio da relva, ao lado de uma das margens do Rio Arapiuns. A vista era deslumbrante, e quando sentado no chão podia ver mais de perto as espécies mais pequenas, como borboletas, besouros e uma infinidade de fungos e líquens.

Em apenas um dia — se não considerasse a noite anterior e suas poucas observações feitas à meia luz — tinha conseguido reunir informações satisfatórias. Depois de algumas conversas trocadas com o Instituto de Pesquisa local, Marta resolveu levá-lo a um restaurante perto da pousada antes do Parque Nacional da Amazônia, e lá acabou comendo mais comidas de nomes difíceis e temperos ímpares. Seria difícil largar o Brasil.

Encostou-se na cadeira, satisfeito com a refeição, e folheou algumas páginas de seu caderno de anotações enquanto a mulher terminava de comer, tentando focar na numerosa quantidade de entrevistas, estatísticas e fotos que precisava arranjar para complementar a pesquisa. Não poderia estar mais feliz por fazer o que amava, mas algo não lhe saía da cabeça desde a noite anterior. Voltou a deixar o caderno em cima da mesa, bebericando de seu guaraná. 

— Eu não sabia que vocês estavam com outro hóspede coreano lá na pousada. — Disse casualmente, observando a reação dela.

Marta franziu o cenho, limpando a boca com o guardanapo para então responder em tom de pura surpresa.

— Nós não temos outros hóspedes coreanos. Você é o único. Do que está falando?

— Encontrei-me com ele ontem, no deck do bar. Um cara da minha altura, cabelos castanhos e olhos clarinhos. Disse que o nome dele era Baekhyun. — Explicou, confuso. 

Ela continuou a negar, balançando a cabeça.

— Tenho certeza de que deve ter sido engano. Você estava cansado, tomou remédio para dor de cabeça… Comeu bastante. Deve ter sido impressão. 

Jongdae deu a conversa como encerrada, sem saber como provar que Baekhyun estivera lá e que havia falado consigo. Teria que esperar que ele aparecesse outra vez.

•••

Passaram-se dois dias até que finalmente encontrasse o rapaz mais uma vez. Àquela altura já estava achando que realmente era fruto de sua imaginação, um mecanismo para que não se sentisse tão sozinho em uma terra estrangeira. Foi provado errado quando, sentado novamente na beira do deck, Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado, os pés descalços indo diretamente para dentro da água.

Olhou para ele, incrédulo. Era exatamente do jeito que se lembrava: tinha o rosto bonito e sem imperfeições na pele, o cabelo muito bem penteado… As roupas estavam diferentes. Ele estava todo de preto daquela vez. 

Jongdae fechou o notebook e ajeitou o cabelo para trás, evitando que a franja ficasse grudando na testa por causa do suor. O outro pareceu acompanhar o movimento, interessado, uma expressão impassível no rosto.

— Por onde você andou? — Indagou depois de um tempo tentando escolher as palavras corretas.

— Eu sempre estou por aqui, mas gosto de ficar passeando pelas margens do rio. 

Negou, discordando. Não era possível.

— Baekhyun, você tá entrando aqui clandestinamente? 

Ele riu, maravilhado com a dedução incorreta de Jongdae.

— Jamais faria isso. É o meu território, não preciso invadir.

— E-então você é da reserva? Não entendo como isso é possível. 

Deu de ombros, aceitando aquela suposição.

— Minha mãe me teve com um nativo. Não sou da reserva indígena, mas vivo perto dela. Podemos dizer assim.

Deixou aquilo afundar em sua mente. Não fazia sentido, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor deixar para lá e não tocar mais no assunto. O clima estava ficando tenso, mais tenso do que gostaria.

— Então, já que você conhece tudo por aqui, quer me ajudar no meu trabalho sobre a biodiversidade da região? 

Baekhyun sorriu interessado, um brilho infantil em seus olhos pequeninos.

— Seria um prazer.

Levou-o até o chalé onde estava hospedado, deixando a porta entreaberta. Apesar de estar com muito sono, sabia que teria que fazer hora extra na pesquisa por causa dos prazos a serem cumpridos, e só podia fazer aquilo durante a noite.

Descobriu que Baekhyun era extremamente inteligente, talvez até mais que os professores da faculdade que Jongdae tanto admirava. Ele tinha muito a falar sobre a fauna e a flora, sobre seres humanos e sobre as maravilhas que aquele lugar tinha a oferecer. Se demorava em detalhes mínimos, como se estivesse pintando uma tela: era um verdadeiro artista com as palavras e com a natureza. Sentiu que nem se ficassem discutindo por um ano seria capaz de extrair todas as ricas informações que ele tinha a oferecer.

Infelizmente, caiu no sono entre uma conversa e outra, o óculos de leitura torto em seu rosto.

Baekhyun suspirou, ligeiramente afetado pela presença alegre do rapaz coreano. Ele divagava muito e tinha um jeito apaixonado de falar sobre o trabalho, como se fosse genuinamente feliz. Ajeitou a franja dele, afastando-a de seus olhos e retirando os óculos de seu rosto. Achou-lhe bonito na primeira noite, mas a luz clara do quarto o deixava ainda mais etéreo. Deixou seus dedos tocarem levemente a bochecha de Jongdae, sorrindo imperceptivelmente.

Não deveria se apaixonar por ele. Não podia. Mas era difícil se ater a esse pensamento quando Kim Jongdae era tão incrível e cheio de surpresas.

Cobriu o corpo do rapaz e fechou o notebook, deixando-o sobre o criado-mudo. Olhou para trás uma última vez antes de sair do quarto.

— Boa noite, Jongdae. — Sussurrou ao apagar as luzes. Pensou ouvir um resmungo e congelou, temendo que ele ainda estivesse acordado e houvesse sentido sua carícia, mas nada mais aconteceu.

Aquele humano lhe deixaria louco.

•••

Voltaram a se encontrar na noite seguinte. Daquela vez, Jongdae tinha se dado ao trabalho de guardar alguns salgadinhos que tinha comprado em um mercadinho na cidade vizinha depois de fazer suas pesquisas do dia. Até se arrumou mais: penteou o cabelo e colocou uma roupa nova, que estava guardando e evitando usar durante os trabalhos de campo, para que não sujasse. 

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia responder o motivo pelo qual estava se arrumando.

Encontrou Baekhyun no balanço onde estava na primeira noite, aproveitando o pôr do sol. Com o passar dos dias, a pousada ia ficando gradativamente mais vazia e as noites ficavam mais frescas, e isso era bom até certo ponto. Jongdae não gostava de muita gente ao seu redor, então não precisava mais se distrair com barulhos ínfimos.

Ele estava absurdamente bonito naquela noite. A camisa rosa de mangas curtas tinha um brilho acetinado, um pouco holográfico, que parecia imitar as cores no céu, e lá estava novamente o jeans preto. Talvez fosse o seu preferido.

— Você está adiantado. — Comentou com um sorriso pequeno, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava contente com aquele fato. O Byun jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na madeira pintada de azul clarinho para olhar Jongdae. Não podia dizer que tinha chegado mais cedo para passar mais tempo com o outro, mas era exatamente o que estava pensando.

— Eu gostei do que a gente fez ontem e fiquei na esperança de ter mais perguntas para mim. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele era inacreditável; seu tom de voz indicava que ele estava um pouquinho acanhado, beirando a timidez.

— Sempre tem trabalho para fazer. Vem, as coisas estão lá dentro do chalé.

•••

As noites com Baekhyun nunca eram chatas ou entediantes. Depois de dias cansativos e insuportavelmente quentes, a presença dele era como um mergulho no rio. Ou como a brisa fresca que Jongdae gostava de sentir enquanto fazia suas pesquisas de campo, que sempre lhe lembrava das noites anteriores passadas praticamente em claro, falando sobre natureza e sobre amenidades com o rapaz.

Baekhyun era uma pessoa muito simples; pouco sabia sobre ele e sobre onde morava, e ao mesmo tempo em que desejava conhecer mais sobre sua vida não queria estragar a paz que tinham. Suas conversas eram como um porto seguro.

A única coisa que lhe deixava triste era o quão breve era aquela amizade, parecia que estava acompanhando uma contagem regressiva para o dia em que sairia dali da pousada e iria para outro estado. 

Faltavam exatamente quatro dias e não havia muito a ser feito na pesquisa. Tinha concluído a primeira etapa sobre o Rio Tapajós e o Arapiuns, então imaginava que depois do fim da pesquisa Baekhyun simplesmente sumiria. Como de costume, ficou sentado no deck de madeira depois do jantar, brincando com as pétalas de uma flor que tinha ganhado de uma criança quando foi a uma comunidade ribeirinha junto com Marta. Sorriu, um pouco triste. Daria tudo por mais alguns dias ali.

— Onde é o enterro, Dae? — Olhou para cima, assustado. Lá estava ele.

O Byun estava só de calção, o tórax nu. Não era exatamente musculoso mas tinha um corpo legal, muito mais do que o de Jongdae, que ingeria mais calorias do que estava acostumado a queimar.

— Hm? — Colocou para fora tudo no que estava pensando: em nada. Tinha travado diante dele mais uma vez.

— Está com jeito de quem tá triste, por quê?

— Nada importante. Só estou cansado. — Forçou um sorriso para tranquilizar Baekhyun. Ele deu um tapinha afetuoso na bochecha do biólogo.

— Então é melhor se preparar para um banho de rio revigorante, você está precisando!

Arregalou os olhos. Um banho?

— E-eu não trouxe roupa para isso, para lazer. 

— E quem falou em roupa, hein? Entra logo. — Não demorou em puxar o maior para dentro da água e entrou em seguida, os dois rindo à toa. Jongdae caiu com tudo dentro do rio, voltando à superfície com uma expressão engraçada. — E aí?

— Isso tá… FRIO. — Reclamou em voz alta, choramingando. Tirou a água dos olhos e piscou algumas vezes, tentando recuperar a visão. Baekhyun buscou com os dedos a flor que estava segurando segundos antes e se aproximou dele. — Você molhou o meu presente.

— Me desculpa. — Colocou a pequena flor atrás da orelha do Kim e afastou o cabelo molhado, a cor vermelha brilhando entre os fios castanhos. — Ainda está bonito.

Ele disse bonito, no masculino. O coração do estudante de Biologia bateu mais forte dentro do peito, acalentado pela mínima possibilidade de que o que sentia pelo outro fosse recíproco. Só queria que fosse verdade. Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável, presos em um milhão de pensamentos.

Acreditava em destino. Talvez também acreditasse em amor, porque não tinha mais nenhuma explicação coerente para o que acontecia dentro de si.

— Baek…

— Já tentou boiar no rio? É muito gostoso e aqui não tem correnteza forte. — Interrompeu antes que alguma pergunta perigosa viesse, e sustentando o olhar intenso de Jongdae, puxou o pulso do maior, a mão livre em sua barriga. — Faz como se fosse deitar na água, eu te ajudo. — Não queria dizer que sabia boiar. Deitou como ele pediu, prendendo a respiração ao sentir as mãos de Baekhyun segurarem firmemente em seu pescoço e atrás dos joelhos, como se estivesse lhe carregando. — Agora relaxa. Respira fundo e solta aos poucos, esquece do resto do corpo.

Observou com atenção a falta de jeito do estudante, que lutou um pouco contra os próprios sentidos até que conseguisse relaxar um pouco. Ele teimava em esquecer dos pés, o corpo boiando apenas parcialmente. Jongdae se levantou, frustrado.

— Eu não estou conseguindo, é melhor desistirmos.

— Nada de desistir. Tenta de novo que você consegue. — Pediu com um sorriso, vencendo a teimosia do outro. Daquela vez ele conseguiu planar perfeitamente, os olhos fixados no rosto do Byun. Sentiu-se despido pelo olhar dele, como se subitamente ele pudesse ver através de si. Além de seus segredos. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos com delicadeza. — Fica assim, eu vou estar ao seu lado e você não vai ser carregado para longe.

— Baekhyun?

— Oi.

— Você já saiu daqui? Desse lugar? — Perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados. Podia sentir o toque sutil dos dedos dele fechados ao redor de seu tornozelo.

— Nunca saí do Norte do Brasil. Eu não me vejo em outro lugar, sabe? — Olhou para as árvores ao redor do círculo de chalés, sentindo uma vontade súbita de fugir daquela conversa. 

Jongdae voltou a ficar de pé, tirando o excesso de água do cabelo. A camiseta que usava estava pesada e fria por causa da água e temia ficar doente em razão daquela pequena arte. Quando encarou Baekhyun, encontrou em seus olhos algo que não esperava: tristeza.

— É por dinheiro? Eu não sei… Se você quisesse sair daqui, eu poderia tentar. A gente poderia tentar.

— Não é dinheiro. Dinheiro não serve para nada, Dae, é melhor não termos essa conversa. — Murmurou, indo para perto do deck de madeira. Sentia-se mal por não ser sincero com alguém tão bom quanto ele.

— Me desculpa. Eu não queria te deixar chateado. — Fungou, o nariz escorrendo um pouquinho por causa da temperatura. Depois de um dia de sol, um banho de rio durante a noite não era a melhor opção.

Virou-se, os olhos levemente arregalados.

— Não, não, você não me deixou chateado. — Puxou Jongdae pelo pulso, preocupado. — Vamos, você precisa ficar seco e quentinho, não está acostumado a isso.

Ajudou ele a sair da água e o abraçou de lado, ignorando os protestos dele para que continuassem no rio. Sabia que dali a alguns dias Jongdae lhe agradeceria.

Quando entraram no chalé, ficou estático perto da porta esperando que Baekhyun lhe desse atenção de verdade. Ele estava agitado, buscando toalhas e roupas secas aqui e ali, murmurando consigo mesmo; a cena era bonitinha na mesma medida em que era engraçada, porque sempre associava o menor à calmaria. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber que não estava sendo acompanhado e parou no meio do quarto, a toalha pendendo de sua mão, frouxa. Seus olhos pareciam turvos com lágrimas, como o rio em um dia de chuva.

Não lhe entrava na cabeça o que estava acontecendo há quase duas semanas; estava perdendo o jeito, esquecendo quem realmente era, tudo isso por causa dele. Do sorriso, das palavras doces, dos olhos que se enchiam de alegria e preocupação quando falava sobre o meio ambiente e sobre a vida em um geral… Jongdae era tão semelhante a si e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser tão inalcançável que lhe doía o peito. E, no fundo, sabia que ele estava sentindo algo de estranho entre eles. Sabia porque, quando deixou a toalha cair e atravessou o quarto a passadas largas até alcançá-lo, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, misturando-se à água do rio.

Ver o Kim triste era doloroso.

Se aproximou até que não soubessem mais dizer o que estava acontecendo e enxugou as lágrimas dele, a tensão no quarto tão alta que quase podia tocá-la. Jongdae fremiu entre suas mãos, os joelhos fraquejando diante do olhar de Baekhyun. Foi automático entreabrir os lábios, deixando bem claro que não tomaria mais nenhuma atitude; seu corpo foi gentilmente prensado entre a porta de madeira e o corpo do menor e foi beijado com tanta delicadeza que quase se perguntou se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Não sabia mensurar o efeito que aquele homem tinha sobre si. 

Deixou um sorriso escapar, sentindo-se um idiota por estar tão bobo. A sensação foi embora quando foi retribuído, as mãos do Byun deslizando por seus braços até que encontrassem suas mãos. Puxou o maior para a cama e sentou-se, olhando para cima.

— Era isso que você queria quando me tirou do rio? — Brincou, acariciando a bochecha dele. 

— Era o que eu queria desde a primeira noite. — Pressionou o rosto contra a palma da mão de Jongdae. O toque era bom, quente. — Eu preciso conversar com você. É sério.

Assentiu, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

— Você quer roupas secas?

— Eu estou bem assim. — Sorriu pequeno, ajudando ele a tirar a camiseta molhada. Atirou ela na direção do banheiro, fazendo uma cesta perfeita na pia, o que arrancou uma risada gostosa de Jongdae. 

— Sou campeão de basquete de roupas molhadas, sabia?

— Não. Você é cheio de surpresas, Baekhyun. 

Envolveu o corpo do biólogo com a toalha e o puxou mais para perto, esperando que sentasse na cama ao seu lado. Nunca imaginou que contaria aquilo para alguém, mas sabia que ele merecia. Ele merecia saber. Se continuariam se vendo após aquela conversa ainda era uma incógnita.

— Quero explicar o motivo pelo qual eu não posso sair daqui, de perto do rio… Você acredita em lendas, Jongdae? Seja sincero.

Piscou algumas vezes, sem saber aonde aquela conversa iria. Geralmente era muito bom em adivinhar o humor e os pensamentos dos outros, mas naquele momento era como se estivesse pisando em territórios nunca dantes explorados.

— Eu não sei se acredito. Nunca parei para pensar nisso, o que tem a ver com você?

— Tudo. Tem tudo a ver comigo. Aqui no Brasil nós temos um animal muito bonito, muito interessante: o boto cor de rosa. Ele é como um…

— Golfinho de água doce. Vi alguns enquanto estava fazendo as pesquisas, são bem grandes.

Concordou com um sorriso quase orgulhoso.

— Nós, bem… Eles têm uma lenda a respeito desse boto. Corre por aí que ele pode se transformar em um homem que usa um chapéu e circula pelas regiões perto do rio em busca de mulheres bonitas. E então volta para o rio antes do sol nascer, tal qual um vampiro ou coisa do tipo. Não sei o que vocês inventam a mais. — Debochou, dando de ombros. — É uma lenda bem antiga, passada de geração para geração.

— Não estou entendendo. Por que está falando desse jeito? — Murmurou, franzindo o cenho. 

— Jongdae, por favor… Não se assuste. Eu estou te confirmando essa lenda. Ou melhor, partes dela, porque não é exatamente assim que acontece.

— Você está me dizendo que essa lenda existe? Que é real?

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu sou real. — Sussurrou, colocando a mão do maior sobre seu peito. Seu coração batia de um jeito diferente, muito mais acelerado do que o normal. — Você entendeu? 

— Sinceramente? Você está me dizendo que é um golfinho de manhã e um homem à noite. Se eu entendi e digeri a informação já é outra história, isso é um pouco inacreditável. Aliás, muito.

— Sei que é pedir demais, mas eu posso te provar amanhã. Você pode vir comigo ver o nascer do sol, bem na hora em que eu tenho que voltar para o rio. — Segurou a mão de Jongdae, ansioso. — Eu não costumo passar tanto tempo na companhia de seres humanos, entenda. Isso é muito novo para mim, mas eu gosto de você. De verdade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se tonto. Era muita informação, muitas suposições; sua mente já estava tomada de conclusões precipitadas e com o fato de que eles não dariam certo. Ouviu Baekhyun lhe chamar algumas vezes e beijar-lhe os cabelos molhados, preocupado com o que estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem, Bae. — Disse, enjoado. — Eu só não sei o que te dizer. 

— Quer me dizer o que está sentindo?

— Me sinto como se você tivesse me deixado extremamente feliz e então partiu meu coração em menos de meia hora. — Riu, literalmente, para não chorar. — Eu sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

— Me desculpa. 

— Não é culpa sua. Eu que sou idiota e me apaixono fácil. 

— Você sabe que não precisa ser assim, né? Eu também gosto… Eu gosto de você, Jongdae. Nas duas formas. — A voz dele saiu num fiapo, quebrada, embargada. — Dói saber que não posso sair daqui. Oceanos nos separam e eu tentei colocar isso na cabeça nos últimos dias, mas nada mais me parece certo além disso. Além de nós. 

— Quando você é… o outro, você consegue se lembrar? 

Assentiu com um sorriso contente apesar do choro engasgado na garganta. 

— Eu me lembro de cada detalhe seu quando mudo de forma. Independente do que aconteça, eu sempre vou me lembrar. Tenho uma memória incrível, acredite nisso. 

Descansou a cabeça no ombro do menor, sentindo seu corpo ser envolvido pelos braços de Baekhyun. O abraço dele, infelizmente, era bom. Jongdae chorou baixinho; não sabia o que fazer, estava muito confuso. Talvez nunca superasse o que estava sentindo por ele.

Adormeceu nos braços dele, exausto por causa da conversa e das lágrimas. A diferença dos fusos fazia com que acordasse logo quando o sol nascia, e quando o fez ainda sentia uma formigação em seus lábios. Baekhyun havia coberto seu corpo, lhe dado um beijo e ido embora mais uma vez. E Jongdae não sentia a menor vontade de sair do chalé naquele dia.

  


Três dias.

Só conseguia pensar naquilo enquanto ouvia o Byun falar, todo apaixonado, sobre música brasileira.

Estavam jogados em cima da cama aproveitando o ventinho gostoso que entrava pela janela, ambos ainda um pouco abalados pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. 

Durante o dia, Jongdae havia visto um aglomerado de poucos hóspedes perto do rio, conversando animados sobre algo que estava por ali. Quando se aproximou viu o que, de certa forma, já esperava ver. Um boto rosa, nadando alegre perto das crianças, a pele de nuances vívidas entre rosa e vermelho reluzindo junto com a água cristalina. Não conseguiu controlar uma risadinha por causa da cena: era a prova concreta de que ele não estava mentindo, e isso era tão reconfortante que já não se importava mais com o fato de que Baekhyun era uma criatura mitológica ou seja lá qual fosse a definição correta para ele.

— Ei, Bae, eu estava pesquisando sobre você. 

Encarou ele, agarrando o travesseiro. Tinha medo do que poderia perguntar.

— E aí? O que achou?

— Por que você não usa chapéu? E… não sei, a respiração…? Como é possível? — Disparou, indignado. — E em risco de extinção? Por que? Como é interagir com um ser humano na forma de boto? Qual é a sensação? Por que você me entende e fala a mesma língua que eu?

O Byun riu, se divertindo com a curiosidade aflorada do estudante. Já esperava que, assim que passasse o choque, ele começasse com as perguntas. Era da natureza dele e, de qualquer forma, não se incomodava. Segurou a mão de Jongdae, brincando com os dedos um pouco gelados. O velho ar condicionado dentro do chalé estava funcionando com tudo e ele era um pouco sensível.

— Eu vou desmentir algumas fantasias nessa lenda, pode ser? Eu não uso chapéu porque eu não preciso, não existe um buraco nem um chifre na minha cabeça, eu sou só o Baekhyun; minha respiração é obviamente pulmonar, ora, eu sou cem por cento mamífero! E eu consigo falar com você porque… Bom, eu não sei se entendo essa parte. Eu só sei que eu consigo. Talvez seja essa parte mágica do meu sangue… — Falou com um sorriso pequeno. — Uma história que corre entre nós é que, há muito tempo, um homem andava livre pelas terras brasileiras. E por livre eu quero dizer nu, sim. Enquanto estava perto de uma tribo indígena, uma das moças se apaixonou por ele e tiveram um caso… O pajé da tribo, que era o pai dessa moça, os encontrou dentro da oca, juntos como um casal de verdade. Irritado, ele jurou o rapaz de morte e lançou sobre ele uma maldição, e quando o sol nasceu mais uma vez ele se transformou em um boto. 

— E o que aconteceu com a moça?

— A moça ficou grávida e o filho dela nasceu sem um pai presente. Por isso, quando as moças solteiras das comunidades ribeirinhas engravidam a culpa cai na gente. — Deu de ombros, desinteressado. — Não sei se é assim que realmente funciona, mas eu nunca saí para engravidar mulheres por aí. Geralmente eu só fico vigiando a floresta durante a noite por causa dos caçadores e fazendeiros, nada de divertido. Eu nasci meio humano e meio boto, o que de certa forma… atesta que alguns de nós saem dos rios e realmente fazem o que a lenda diz.

— Você conhece a sua mãe? Fala com ela? — Indagou Jongdae, enlaçando a cintura do menor. Sentia-se triste por ele, condenado a uma vida dupla para sempre.

— Eu vivi com ela até completar cinco anos. Foi quando aconteceu a minha primeira transformação, eu quase morri… Não é uma história agradável. Eu cheguei a tentar visitá-la algumas vezes, mas ela se mudou para um lugar longe do rio, de propósito. 

— Cinco anos?

— Sim. Eu era um boto bebê. — Riu ao lembrar-se do quão desajustado era e de como havia sido difícil para ele encontrar outros de sua espécie. — Sofri muito na mão de gente ruim, já fui parar em rede de pesca, quase virei isca para pescarem outros peixes. Alguns dias, quando eu dormia na floresta, era quase capaz de imaginar a minha pele adornando alguma bolsa de gente rica. Não é uma vida fácil, Dae. Os humanos são…. Alguns são muito cruéis. Colocam fogo na floresta, jogam lixo nos rios, matam milhares de vidas todos os dias. Imagine você, perder um amigo todo dia. É mais ou menos assim.

Abraçou Baekhyun, deixando que ele chorasse um pouquinho. Sentia-se péssimo por ele e pelos outros animais, e de certa forma sentia-se mal também por ser daquela espécie. Por ser tão predador quanto os outros. Sabia que o menor não o via assim, ou não estaria ali falando consigo, mas seu estômago se revirava diante do que havia escutado.

— Sinto muito por isso, Bae. É sério. Eu queria tanto poder te ajudar… 

— Você não pode fazer nada por mim com relação a isso, não fique chateado. Mas a sua companhia já é luz suficiente para mim. É como se fosse a parte boa dessa maldição.

Beijou-lhe nos lábios, não se afastando por completo. De olhos fechados, Jongdae quase conseguia acreditar que estavam em seu apartamento lá na Coréia, juntos depois de um dia exaustivo no trabalho. 

— Eu queria que as noites fossem mais longas, Baek. 

Encarou ele de pertinho, os olhos inevitavelmente marejados. Ultimamente estavam daquele jeito: sensíveis, como se estivessem prestes a dizer adeus.

Baekhyun beijou-o novamente, dessa vez sem qualquer empecilho. Não havia mais aquele segredo sobre sua verdadeira natureza, não havia o medo de ser rejeitado ou encarado com olhos diferentes. Era Jongdae ali, o rapaz que havia lhe conquistado por seu coração puro e jeito de príncipe, que nunca moveria um dedo para lhe machucar. Beijou e beijou, e puxou ele mais para perto, entrelaçaram as pernas e o resto ficaria na memória. Ali, na meia luz e ao som do rio serpenteando pela floresta atrás do chalé, descobriu que gostava do Byun muito mais do que imaginava. Que beijá-lo por alguns segundos não era o suficiente. Sua pele cálida se derramava, escapava por entre os dedos firmes e gentis do menor em uma dança de corpos puramente instintiva. Cada toque era um pretexto para algo maior, antecipado pelos dois há algum tempo.

Ele era lindo. O primeiro e último ser humano por quem seria completamente apaixonado. Jongdae era extremamente passional e se entregava por muito e também por pouco. Gravou em sua mente os gostos dele: Jongdae gostava de segurar sua mão e de ouvir declarações sussurradas, gostava de carinho. Lhe parecia meio óbvio porque todo mundo gostava de carinho, mas não poupou carícias e elogios. Era muito bom ver o sorriso se delineando no rosto orvalhado de suor e não queria que ele parasse de sorrir jamais, porque toda vez que isso acontecia algo muito grande despertava dentro do peito de Baekhyun.

Nunca tinha imaginado que algum dia deixaria que alguém visse o que havia acontecido consigo. Possuía muitas cicatrizes por causa da maldade humana, mas às vezes esquecia que elas existiam; sentia a ponta dos dedos do outro passearem pelas inúmeras marcas em suas costas e em seu abdômen, como se pudessem compartilhar daquela dor. Ele era doce e não tinha dúvidas de que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto o fazia, Byun foi capaz de traçar todas as pintinhas do corpo dele e dar nome a cada uma delas, como se fizessem parte daquele céu estrelado que era seu amante.

O relógio ao lado da cama marcava uma da manhã quando acabou, mas Baekhyun prolongou por muito mais tempo. Continuou a beijar Jongdae como se o mundo fosse terminar no dia seguinte, porque essa era uma ótima desculpa para continuar aconchegado contra o peito dele. Passaram incontáveis minutos daquele jeito, incapazes de quebrar aquele clima gostoso que os envolvia.

Se dependesse dele, passariam o resto das noites que tinham juntos em claro, mas o Kim era humano e precisava descansar.

— Bae, posso te contar um segredo? — Sussurrou, ainda ofegante. O peito dele subia e descia em um ritmo desconcertante, engraçado. Quando voltou a fitar seu rosto, assustou-se; Jongdae chorava em silêncio aquele tempo todo. Havia uma tristeza persistente em seu coração. Enxugou suas lágrimas mais uma vez. Talvez o destino realmente desejasse que eles se machucassem daquele jeito e não conseguia impedir aquela catástrofe. Seu peito doía de saudade precoce. — Eu acho que te amo.

Pensou que aquele sorriso pudesse lhe cegar. Baekhyun beijou sua testa e puxou-lhe para um abraço que prometia durar para sempre.

— Eu também acho que te amo. Não quero que vá embora jamais. — A voz dele saiu cortada pelo que parecia um soluço. 

— Quanto tempo ainda temos? 

O olhar do Byun vagou até o relógio. O Sol nasceria em quatro horas. Voltou a fechar os olhos e se aconchegou contra o corpo de Jongdae, tentando esquecer daquele detalhe.

— Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, Dae.

  


•••

Eles não tinham exatamente todo o tempo do mundo.

Sobraram poucas horas de conforto para que continuassem na companhia um do outro e a saudade parecia encher todos os poros de seus corpos. Não sabiam mais ficar longe um do outro.

Jongdae deixou um de seus celulares — o que usava para ir à faculdade e evitar ficar jogando e abrindo apps inúteis — com Baekhyun para que ele o usasse durante as noites. Daquela forma, conseguiriam matar a saudade de vez em quando. Foi um pouco difícil explicar para ele como funcionava a conexão de Wi-fi e como mandar mensagens, mas o Byun era um bom aluno.

Era a única maneira de quebrar toda aquela distância. 

A despedida foi triste, como se estivessem arrancando uma parte de si e levando-a para outro lugar. Prometeu a ele que enquanto estivesse perto do Rio Amazonas conseguiria achá-lo, e isso significava que ainda lhes restava cinco dias. Enquanto abraçava Baekhyun na última madrugada dos dois juntos, olhou para as árvores pela janela, e para o rio passando ao redor deles, para a natureza que era a casa de seu amor.

Kim Jongdae acreditava em destino e algo dentro de si lhe dizia que não tardaria a voltar para lá. Segurou-lhe o rosto e prometeu que não mediria esforços para conseguir um emprego ali. Declarou seu amor muitas vezes, incontáveis vezes.

Olhou para trás em todas vezes que o carro lhe permitiu; ele aguardava perto do rio, observando o veículo levar embora a única coisa de boa que havia lhe acontecido desde que descobriu a maldição que corria em suas veias. Quando ele sumiu pela estrada de terra que levaria o biólogo à rodovia paraense, pulou no rio e transformou-se no ar. Não havia mais motivo para continuar em sua forma humana até que o sol nascesse completamente. Só lhe restava esperar.

O destino haveria de ser bom com Kim Jongdae e Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
